Remords
by MagicalFantasie
Summary: SPOILER HP et les reliques de la mort ! ...   Après la bataille de Poudlard Ron écrit une lettre à son frère. Rated M pour certain thèmes abordés comme les mutilations volontaires  rien de bien grave . NO SEX


_Disclaimer : pas à moi, tout à JKR (et la WB), si c'était mon histoire la fin serait sensiblement différente._

_Note : il s'agit de ma première fic sur HP et ma première fic publiée donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (sans jet de pierres si possible... je suis assez douillette ^^)_

_Remords_

J'ai tant de choses à te dire… je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Cela fait déjà deux ans et c'est comme si cela c'était passé hier.

La douleur est la même qu'au premier jour. A vrai dire rien n'a changé depuis cette nuit. Seul le manque est plus oppressant. Le manque et les regrets…

Cela fait deux ans que je t'ai perdu, que l'on t'a perdu… et aujourd'hui il ne me reste rien. Rien que mes regrets, ma douleur et le manque.

Le manque de tes sourires, de tes farces, de tes rires… de ce que tu étais. De ce que tu véhiculais…

Le manque de toi tout simplement.

La douleur du vide que tu as laissé derrière toi, la douleur d'avoir perdu un frère. J'ai souvent espéré que la mort m'ait pris, moi, à ta place…

Ç'aurait été mieux, je crois.

Parce que tu n'es pas le seul qui soit mort cette nuit là. Une partie de George s'est éteinte avec toi. Celle qui faisait de lui un jumeau Weasley…

Tu sais que pendant longtemps il s'est automutilé ? Il pensait que personne ne le voyait. Ou il se fichait qu'on le sache. Je ne sais pas trop…

Papa, maman et Ginny avaient des doutes mais moi… moi je savais. Je savais les plaies faîtes au couteau sur ses bras. Je savais le sang versé dans le noir. Le sang et les larmes… Je savais la douleur qu'il s'infligeait pour oublier celle qui le blessait de l'intérieur et qui ne guérit pas.

Je savais… et pourtant je n'ai rien dis.

Parce que je savais aussi qu'il en avait besoin. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'il ressent…

J'ai perdu un frère. Lui a perdu un jumeau, son meilleur ami. Il a perdu une moitié de lui-même. De son âme… Et ça se voit.

Aujourd'hui il ne rit plus, ne sourit plus. Plus comme avant, comme quand ça avait du sens, comme quand ses yeux brillaient du même éclat que les tiens et que ses rires étaient sincères.

Aujourd'hui il ment, il prétend. Il fait comme s'il allait mieux, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu lui manques toujours autant.

Aujourd'hui il n'est plus le frère que j'ai connu et aimé, celui avec qui j'ai grandi et que j'ai détesté par moment, quand il se moquait de moi. Non, ce frère est mort avec toi. Et nous devons faire le deuil de deux frères, de deux fils, quand un seul a périt…

C'est pourquoi je regrette que ce ne soit pas moi. Mais ce n'est pas mon seul regret…

Je me souviens de tant de choses à propos de toi. Mais ce ne sont pas les souvenirs que j'aimerai avoir.

Je me rappelle de toutes les fois ou tu te moquais de moi, avec George bien sûr, de tous les sales coups que vous m'avez faits tous les deux, de toutes vos blagues idiotes… et de toutes les fois ou je t'ai hurlé dessus, de toutes les horreurs que je te disais après ça. Tous les « je te hais », « je préférerais ne pas t'avoir comme frère », « j'aurais voulu ne jamais te connaître », « un jour je te tuerais »…

Si tu savais comme je regrette. De t'avoir dis tout ça quand au fond de moi je ne le pensais pas. Et de ne t'avoir par contre jamais dis ce que je ressentais vraiment.

Si tu savais comme je regrette de n'avoir pas compris tout ça avant… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que je n'en ai plus le temps…

Parce que je ne le pensais pas avant, sur le moment, que toutes tes blagues idiotes me manqueraient, que le fait que tu te moques de moi me manquerai… et pourtant… tout ça me manque tellement.

« Tu » me manques. Et George me manque…

Et ce qui me fait le plus mal et que je regrette le plus c'est de n'avoir jamais pris le temps de te dire ce qui était vraiment important, même quand tout c'est accéléré et que le danger est devenu impossible à ignorer…

Je ne te l'ai jamais dis auparavant, alors je te le dis maintenant, même s'il est désormais trop tard …

Je t'aime, Fred, et je suis fier de t'avoir connu et d'avoir été de ta famille.

Pardon, mon frère, d'avoir mis si longtemps…

Ron


End file.
